


Ella

by Countess_Eliza



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Countess_Eliza
Summary: Jack was about sixteen. He was on the way home from carrying the banner, when he crashed into her. Ella. The girl before Katherine came along. The one he'd lost.





	Ella

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was something that just came to me while I was working on the next chapter of Flora (which should be out soon) and it wouldn't go away. So I started it. This was suppose to be just a one-shot, but I think it's gonna be a few chapters long.
> 
> I don't own Newsis. But if I did it would still be on Netflix. *Glares at Netflix*.

Ella

Chapter One

Jack Kelly, the leader of the Manhattan newsies had experienced love before. The romantic type that Romeo always wished for. It was about a year before Katherine. Her name was Ella. Ella Cage.

He had first met Ella on the way home from a long day of selling. The sidewalks were crowded with people trying to get home from work. Jack barely noticed who was walking beside him. Every person's face started to bled in after a little while.

A girl tripped. Jack, being the hero he was, caught her in dip-like manner. The girl look stunned that someone would do that for her. Strangers mostly just ignored each other. But living in New York brought surprises every day.

"Ooohh! When's da weddin'?" Race shouted behind them.

Jack helped the girl up. He turned around to glare at Race, who just shrugged and pretended to look innocent. The girl blushed. She dusted off her patched up skirt.

"You'se okay, miss?" Jack asked her.

The crowd just dogged between the trio. Taking no notice of them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"You'se sure? If you need I'se gotta place you can stay," Jack offered, but the girl was already shaking her head. "Well, the name's Jack Kelly, if you need anythin'."

The looked him over. Taking in his dirt-stained face and the shirt he'd grown out of. She finished with a nod.

"Ella Cage." She turned around and started on her way again.

Jack started after her. Race started making kissing noises. The newsie turned around to glare at his second-in-command again.

"Look at that! Jackie's in love!" said Race, "I know you've got the hots for 'er."

"I do not. I respect 'er," Jack argued.

But inside, Jack knew he really wanted to see Ella Cage again.

"Jackie's in love! Jackie's in love!" Race chanted as they slipped into the lodge.

"Really, Jack?" Romeo asked, "Tell us 'bout 'er!"

Jack shot daggers at Race, who smirked. "I'm not in love."

"He's just in denial," Race whispered to Romeo.

"And I'se not in denial!" Jack exclaimed, sitting on his bed.

The other two newsies ignored him. Romeo nodded his head, understanding. He'd convinced himself that many girls couldn't accept the fact that they were in love with him. Romeo would of never guessed that his proud leader would ever fall in love.

Jack didn't either.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me if you'd like to see more. I think there will be, but I'd like to know your opinions first.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
